Seven Days
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A dodgy pokemon biology course leads to seven days of lemons... very little plot, very many lemons, pokephilia. Always read the small print.
1. Day 0

_Yay for lemons. Yay for plot. Yay for pokephilia. If a combination of those three sounds bad, leave now._

Disclaimer-Pokemon belongs to Nintendo or something.  
Warning-See authors notes.

Seven Days  
Prologue-Day 0

"Ok, class, this week we're going to be studying pokemon breeding patterns." said the teacher.

The teacher was a woman, about thirty by her looks. They were in a classroom, and the only other people in there were five girls, between the ages of fifteen and nineteen.

"To do this, we're going into the pokemon ranch out back." continued the teacher.

They were in a university specialising in various pokemon related topics. There were in fact only nine students currently in the school, these five studying pokemon biology, and another four studying pokemon history. Behind the university was a very large area of wild land referred to as the ranch. This land was owned by the university, populated by as many species of pokemon as possible.

"For safety, we're going to need you to take these pills." continued the teacher. She stood up from her seat, walking towards the door and motioning for the students to follow her, which they did.

They gathered together in a room, where a large double door held the entrance into the ranch.

The teacher held out a pack of pills, giving three different pills to each of the girls.  
They were all excited, having never been allowed out before. None of them noticed, or at least realised, that the teacher did not take any pills herself.

She made a signal in the air, and the doors opened. Out of a side door another woman approached, younger, with a smile.

"For your own safety you're going to be sprayed with certain chemicals on the way through the doors." she explained.

The girls nodded, and walked through the door, a liquid being sprayed onto each of them as they passed through, the two adults following them, also being sprayed.

They were maybe five minutes from the door when the girls all collapsed, asleep, onto the ground.

The teacher immediately walked over to them and begun stripped them naked. The other woman asked.  
"Are you sure this is legal?"  
"Yes, it was in the small print. It's watertight. They signed it." said the first woman, who had now finished undressing the unconscious girls. She picked a pokeball from inside her coat and opened it, revealing a Pidgeot.  
"Ok, you know where they're going." she started, before stopping. "Wait!"

She reached into her coat again, picking out five little beads, and then putting one into each of the girl's ears.  
"There. Translator beads." she said, before lifting the first girl onto the Pidgeot. "Kay, you can go.  
The Pidgeot nodded, and flew off.

There was a loud noise, and a Venusaur approached from behind, looking hungrily at the two women.  
"Excellent." said the teacher, as the other woman started to undress. "I was wondering what we were going to do while we waited."

* * *

_Prologue done! _


	2. Day 1

_Chapter 1, here we come!_

Day 1

Katy awoke in a small clearing surrounded by trees, the light shining down upon her. The trees were waving gently in the breeze.

She was struggling to remember…  
Her last memory was just outside the university, and then… nothing.  
How did she get here?

And why was she naked?

She stood up.

Katy was fifteen, a beauty, with long brown hair cascading down her sides and warm brown eyes any man could lose himself in.

There was a noise right behind her. A grunt.

Something ran into her pushing her over.

And then something warm slid against her.  
She looked back quickly, seeing a Tauros wildly trying to push into her.  
Then he succeeded, his cock sliding into her ass.

She screamed.

He pushed deeper, then pulled out, sliding in again, faster, then faster.  
Her screams only grew louder from the pain.

Then the Tauros finally came, and drew out of her.

She fell forwards, rolling onto her back.

The Tauros looked at her quizzically, moving closer and sniffing at her cunt. Comprehension dawned on its face.

It moved over her again, thrusting its cock into her vagina.  
She screamed as it broke her hymen, the pain almost as much as the oversized cock had been in her ass.  
Then the pleasure hit.

Within seconds she was wildly pushing back, trying to get him deeper into her.

She came. Then he came.  
They stopped.

It was quite a while before the Tauros got up, and pushed at her with his nose.  
"Follow now." he grunted.

She was surprised. How could she understand him?

"Now." he said again, walking through the clearing.  
When she didn't follow, he returned, wrapping his tails around her and pulling her after him.

Before too long, they reached another, larger clearing. In it there were maybe thirty Tauros. Three were currently engaged fucking a Miltank. Another six were waiting next to them.

She gulped.

* * *

Tia awoke from a deep sleep in a cave. She looked around her quickly, assessing the situation. She quickly realised that she had no clue where she was, she was naked, and there were four Arcanine approaching her from the mouth of the cave,

She was an intelligent girl. She'd read the small print.

She smiled, and opened her legs.

One of the Arcanine looked at her, sniffing at her cunt, breathing in her scent, licking at her face, smelling her black hair, staring at her green eyes.  
Then, slowly, with infinite care, he pushed into her, and she pulled him closer, breathing out slowly as pleasure ran through her body.

The he began to push faster, and she lost control, and screamed her pleasure to the skies, reverberating through the cave.  
She lost track of time.

He came, his seed spilling into her. Almost in response she came as well, her liquid soaking into her fur.

He nuzzled at her face, and stood.  
"Follow us, and welcome to our pack." he said.

She stood up, and followed. She did not question how she understood him. It seemed only natural at that moment.

* * *

Leanne opened her eyes to see a small lake, and palm trees. A short distance away, there was a desert.  
How in Mew's name did she get here?

She looked down at herself, surprised to see she was naked.

This had to be a dream, she decided.

So she went to the lake, to swim.

She was soaking in the water, her eyes closed, when a shadow appeared to blot out the warmth of the sun.

She opened her eyes to see a large Flygon above her, looking inquisitively at her entrance.  
She was too surprised to move.  
Seconds later, when the Flygon's dick came out and it thrust into her, she was too busy moaning in pleasure to move, other than up and down.

Leanne woke up, maybe a few hours later, with no idea about when she was going to wake up from this wonderful dream.

* * *

Lixxy woke up within a thick area if jungle, wondering where she was. Looking around, she noticed her current state. AKA, naked.

She smiled. She'd hoped that was what the small print had meant.

She was sixteen, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, and a slightly worrying smile.

She set off into the forest.

It was a few minutes before she found anything.  
A Scyther, hiding in a tree, supposedly waiting for something to pass.  
She barely saw it.

But she did. She smiled, and walked past it, walking very loudly.

There was an almost inaudible buzzing, and the Scyther was behind her.

She turned to face it, and opened her arms wide.  
The Scyther took a deep breath, smelling the scent that was all over her. Especially between her legs…

The Scyther's cock came out.

Lixxy smiled again, and let herself fall backwards onto the soft grass under the trees, her legs opening.  
In the blink of an eye, the Scyther was on top of her, the flat of his blades against her arms. Then he pushed into her.  
She pushed herself further onto him, milking him for all she could.

Before long, he came, and he lay on top of her, and slept.

Lixxy slid herself out from under him, and went looking for someone else.

* * *

Emily regained consciousness in a mountainous area, in what seemed to be a small valley. She was naked, she realised, and… there were about seven Golem around her.

Two of them saw her open her eyes and smiled. One then lifted up her legs and shoved his cock into her ass, as another sat on her stomach and pushed into her cunt.  
She screamed in pain and fear.

The two pokemon continued, uncaring, even enjoying her screams, as the rest of the pokemon watched on.

Not nearly soon enough, the two pokemon came, and let go of her.  
She cried out in relief.

Another two Golem approached her.

* * *

_Heh. Mixture of responses there, no?_


End file.
